


Infidelity and High Caliber Weapons

by InebriatedNeesan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Other, Partner Swapping, Title is subject to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InebriatedNeesan/pseuds/InebriatedNeesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story made while intoxicated about Ruby, Crescent Rose, and affairs of the heart and/or firing pin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infidelity and High Caliber Weapons

It had started as normal a day could with Team RWBY all things considered. A normal morning, a boring breakfast, the usual day of classes and even lunch managed to happen with the minimum amount of trouble an impromptu eating contest between Yang and Nora could bring. A training session had been planned for the team after classes had let out for the day, and this too began just as any other training session before it had. Starting with simple warm ups to a few basic exercises and eventually to some light sparring.  


It was in the middle of the current sparring match between Blake and Weiss that it had started. In truth it had been an innocent enough remark from Yang, a badly delivered one liner that had come from the most recent action movie series the two sisters had binged on. Something featuring an over-the-hill action star with far too little hair and too much gut to pass off as the Hunter he was trying so very hard to be. There was some undefined quest for revenge where he had used an array of weapons that supposedly belonged to his old teammates. From the looks of it much of his old team had used an array of handguns and katanas.

After the badly delivered one liner Ruby had gushed about how 'Totally awesome' it had been that the chubby action hero had made use of so many weapons over the course of his movies. A short time later the members of Team RWBY were trading weapons after Ruby proclaimed that it would help them learn from each other and thus improve their own fighting styles. A flimsy excuse to be sure, but it was hard to convince Ruby of anything else when she got into full team leader mode.

Weiss gave a long worried look to Crescent Rose as she was handed the weapon of mass destruction Ruby was so proud of. It wasn't the weapon itself that worried her, it was the idea that she would be expected to emulate their leader's acrobatic manner of launching herself through the air with the sniper-scythe that did it. 

Running through viable excuses and diversionary tactics in her mind, Weiss searched for a way to put off trying to handle the deadly scythe. Thankfully with a bit of tact and some careful maneuvering she was able to get convince Ruby that it would be best to start with training with Myrtenaster before the heiress would attempt the same with Ruby's preferred weapon.

Weiss was working for time and considered to herself what she could teach the young leader that stood the least chance of getting someone very badly hurt, while still presenting enough of a challenge that the young huntress would not master it immediately. Maybe not a Passata Sotto to start but surely a few steps, lunges and feints could eat up time enough if she stressed the footwork.

Ten minutes after setting her plan into motion Weiss found herself hoisted by her own petard. While she had counted on her partner not immediately learning the maneuvers , she did not count for how difficult it would be for her to stand and watch someone repeatedly fail at the same steps she had drilled into her the moment she had first picked up a foil.

"How can you possibly be having so much trouble with such a basic maneuver? You practically hurl yourself about with your scythe but the instant you get your hands on Myrtenaster you can barely keep your feet straight!" Weiss was practically stomping her way over to Ruby when the team leader tried to set herself back into the stance Weiss had showed her. 

"Well, it's simpler than trying all these fancy steps! Besides, her name is Crescent Rose." Ruby replied with the unmistakable note of pride for her beloved weapon as Weiss stepped up behind her.

"Yes, yes, she's a wonderful weapon but need I remind you that this was your idea?" The heiress reached out and took her friend's hand in her own to adjust her grip on the weapon's handle, slipping her other hand down to the other girl's hip to offer slight changes to her stance. "You keep shifting your grip and stepping off with the wrong foot, let's take it slow and see if you can keep it through these next motions." Weiss was certainly not planning on going moving too quickly when the two of them could end up falling to the ground from Ruby tripping over her own feet. 

Yang and Blake meanwhile had the decided on the somewhat simpler method of Yang helping Blake refine her hand to hand after giving Gambol Shroud a few experimental swings. Blake wasn't opposed to the idea of training as such since it would still technically fulfill Ruby's desire for the team to learn how their partners fought, while avoiding the chance that she might somehow find a way to utterly destroy something with Ember Celica. 

Yang meanwhile couldn't help noticing the heiress moving her younger sister through their routine. "Aww, don't the two of them look like they're getting cozy over there? Why don't you let me guide your hips Blake?" Yang turned back to shoot the faunus a smirk just in time to duck below a kick aimed squarely at her head.

The faunus girl only sighed at her partner as she noticed that her kick did nothing to get rid of the smirk plastered on her face. "If you don't pay attention I'm going to hit you for real next time." She did have to admit to herself that the two of them were certainly being rather cute at the moment. Like hell she would give Yang more fuel however.

While Yang and Blake traded blows, Weiss was stepping Ruby through a series of simple steps, lunges, and feints that had become second nature to Myrtenaster's mistress. With the guidance of the heiress Ruby managed to get her way through the whole exercise without falling over herself, which considering her usually acrobatic fighting style should not have been as much of an accomplishment as it was. 

Shooting her partner a glowing smile Ruby was practically buzzing in her arms. "This is so cool! It's really complicated but it's so fancy! It really suits you Weiss!" Weiss couldn't help but preen a bit from the praise the little huntress was giving her and gave an appropriately haughty smirk.

A sudden yelp and crash behind the two partners snapped Weiss back to the present where she realized that she still had her hands around Ruby. Before her face had received the message from her brain about where her hands were and could activate the appropriate blushing program she tore them away and turned to face the sudden commotion where Ruby and her were treated to the sight of Blake on her back with Yang on top of her.

Apparently Blake had attempted another kick to the head and it had gone horribly for her as Yang had the offending limb in the crook of her arm, and was pinning the faunus to the ground with her body. 

Without missing a beat the older of the two sisters looked to her sibling to shout over her indignant partner's squawking. 

"Quick, Ruby we need the count!" With a sudden burst of petals Ruby appeared next to her sister sliding on her stomach towards the tangled pair with her arm raised into the air. Calling out the numbers as she slapped her hand down to the mat, Ruby dutifully gave the count.

"One!...Two!...Three!"

Releasing her friend's captured leg, Yang jumped to her feet and had her hand raised into the air by her sister who proclaimed her the new champion of something or other. Weiss approached the mortified faunus while the blonde brawler strutted around the imagined arena with her hand to her ear listening for the nonexistent crowd's cheers.

Giving the poor girl the companionable smile of the long suffering shared around the world, she offered a hand to draw her back to her feet. Blake muttered a small word of thanks before shoving her face into her hands with a groan. "I'll never hear the end of this. She'll be going on about it for days."

After Yang completed her third cycle around the imaginary ring she turned back to the two sanest members of their team. "So ladies, now that we've all had our fun and I've proven my utter dominance in the ring, shall we go celebrate my championship with some dinner?" She turned to her sister and leader with a hopeful look on that note.

With a little smile Ruby took back Crescent Rose from her partner and waved the rest of her team off. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to get in a bit of practice with Crescent Rose, don't want her to get jealous or anything." Shooting her friends a smile she quickly stepped back to prepare her scythe-rifle and started up her own routine of whirling death. Sharing a similar sigh Blake and Weiss followed the still strutting Yang out of the training room.  
\--------------------------------

Following a mostly quiet dinner that almost seemed to bring hope of a return to normalcy, the huntresses were heading back to their dorm room somewhat confused about their leader's absence at said meal. Leading the small group, Weiss was in the process of unlocking the door while Blake and Yang shared idle theories as to where Ruby had gotten off to. Getting the door open by the merest crack caused the assembled group to figure out exactly where their brave leader was.

"What are you talking about?! How could you say that about me?"

Stopped dead with the door still only barely open the group could clearly hear the distraught shout of the small huntress inside the room. Weiss turned wide eyed to her fellow teammates in a desperate search for answers. Before even having the chance to voice the question, Yang barged past and threw open the door ready to leap to her little sister's defense against whoever was stupid enough to make her so upset. Acting on a shared sense of alarm and concern, Blake and Weiss quickly darted in after the blonde in hopes of preventing the likely imminent bloodshed. The two of them barely got two full steps into the room before colliding with a frozen Yang.

In the room near the bunks stood a teary eyed, red faced Ruby Rose and across from her, the seeming source of her grief, leaning against Ruby's bunk stood Crescent Rose.

"I'm telling you, it was nothing! I just wanted to try it out, I would never replace you!" The huntress was having a very one sided argument with her beloved Crescent Rose, and seemingly losing. "It was only a single practice session and even if it going to be a regular thing, which it isn't! I would never in all my life find a better partner than you!" That final comment managed to break through the haze of confusion that hung over the speechless team and Weiss managed to choke out a response at long last.

"H-hey! What about me!?" The moment Weiss started to say this she had realized what exactly she was saying, but the train had already left the station and she was caught having to watch it crash and burn in front of her. Jumping slightly at her shout Ruby quickly turned to her team, locking eyes on the reddening face of the heiress. 

"Weiss!" Gesturing to Crescent Rose where it was propped up she gave Weiss a look of desperation. "You tell her! It was only the one time! I wouldn't replace her with Myrtenaster, not in a million years!" Not even waiting for her response Ruby turned back to her scythe, waving her arms in frustration. "She wouldn't even let me if I wanted to,not that I do!" She quickly corrected herself.  
Still fixed in a haze with a stuttering Weiss next to her Blake turned to Yang in hopes of bringing some sense to all this. She almost felt like the situation was more bizarre than she was giving it credit if she was turning to Yang of all people. "Yang, your sister is having an argument with her scythe... Over cheating on it with a different weapon." Somehow even saying that aloud didn't manage to bring things into perspective for her. Yang meanwhile barely managed to bring herself back around fast enough to catch that Blake was speaking to her. 

"...yeah."

Great.

Turning to look at the spluttering Weiss, Blake nudged her forward with slight push to her back and a small whisper. "Go on, explain to her sc- Crescent Rose, that it was all a misunderstanding and hopefully this will be over fast enough for my sanity to realize where it got lost." Stumbling slightly with the nudge Weiss turned to shoot the faunus a quick glare as she gathered herself back together.  
"Uhh.. hmm-" Clearing her throat Weiss stepped up to where Crescent Rose was giving Ruby the most put off glare a sniper-scythe could give a person. All told, it was rather good and would likely land it an award if it was entered in a inanimate staring competition. "Umm, yes. Crescent Rose, I can assure you that this is all a huge misunderstanding." Turning from Crescent Rose Ruby and giving a desperately pleading look to Weiss, she was assured at that moment of one very certain thing.

That this was the exact spot in her life that she could point to and say to herself, 'This is where I lost my mind.'

Drawing herself back together she looked at the blade of the scythe as she was lacking in any better ideas of where to look when addressing a sniper-scythe. "Today's exercise was merely a simple attempt to become more familiar with each others methods of fighting and through doing so, improve on our own skills." Sparing a quick look to Ruby to see if her explanation was of any worth in calming down the distraught girl, she noticed her other teammates still looking on with looks befitting someone who was lost in the desert. She turned slightly to them and gave them an urging look in the dire hope of getting some help with this new brand of madness.

Thankfully this finally seemed to pull Yang from wherever it was her mind had wandered. Standing to her full height with her hips placed firmly on her hips, she took this moment to properly fill her role as big sister. "Alright you two, we are obviously getting nowhere with all this shouting, how about we all sit down and talk this out like adults?"

Behind her Blake's eyes nearly fell out of her head. The faunus scrambled to think hard on anything she could offer that could prevent this situation from getting any worse and tried to take stock of what was going on. She was in her dorm, where her team leader was being accused of infidelity by her scythe, Weiss was trying to make a case for Ruby's sake and her partner was insisting that they all sit down and smooth things out.

After this she idly considered what the chances were that Yang had gotten in a lucky shot and she was back in the training room laying unconscious on the floor. Judging by the fact that Yang had now corralled Ruby into one chair as was setting up some more, the chances were far too slim for her liking.

A short time later saw Yang sitting with her arms crossed, a look of determination only partially marred by her seemingly not knowing where to direct it. Sat next to her, staring fixedly into her lap and worrying at the edges of her cloak with a look of contrite sorrow was Ruby. Weiss sitting primly in her own chair gave a sideways look to a Crescent Rose that had been propped up against the back of a chair all it's own and tried to fit in the pieces of what led them to this. Blake had sat herself across from Yang and contented herself with the thought that when in the land of the mad it's probably better to just try and fit in.

"Alright!" With a quick bark that made the assembled team jump, Yang set to making things right. "Ruby, how about we start off with you? Start with explaining your side of the argument to Crescent Rose." She turned then to address the very put off looking scythe. "Then Crescent Rose, after letting Ruby explain her point you can take a moment to explain your view and we can try and work this out one part at a time." Turning back to Ruby then she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and gave her a small smile.

Ruby gave a small nod and after gathering herself looked up from her lap to gaze at the scythe standing across from her. After a few false starts Ruby finally managed properly focus herself on the scythe and get her words in order. "I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel unwanted. I-I just thought it would be neat to try it out. I didn't think about what it might mean to you and it makes me feel like a big jerk when you told me about how much that hurt." The little huntress gave a slight sniff and rub her eyes on her sleeve as Yang kept a bracing hand on her back. Taking strength from her sister's gesture Ruby continued on. "I should have talked to you about it first before I did it, but I got caught up in it and I hurt you. I just wish you would believe me when I say that I'm sorry."

Seemingly finished with another quiet sniff the rest of the team turned to the scythe and gave it a long hopeful look, Blake and Weiss desperately hoping that this would end and they could go back to pretending this never happened. As for Yang, she seemed to caught up in playing the part of big sister to take notice of the bizarre situation going on in their room.

After several more long moments of silence from the scythe Blake turned back to Ruby to see if their brave team leader was at least making sense of this. Judging by the look of guilt still hanging heavily on the young huntress' face things were not going well. Blake decided that she would have to say something. Offering a quiet clearing of her throat she turned to face the scythe from where it had been giving Ruby its best look of betrayal.

"Crescent Rose if I may, It was a single moment of experimentation, as careless as it was surely it couldn't destroy what Ruby very obviously still feels for you." Blake somehow knew without looking that Yang would have spared just enough time from her duty as a concerned sister to waggle her eyebrows at Blake's mention of 'experimentation'. Keeping her own attention on the scythe and the matter at hand, she continued on unabated. "The two of you have been together for some time now and have fought and trained by each others side. Is one mistake really enough to ruin all that? You can't give that up now, and you need to listen to her apology. She means it and even if you continued to work together you can't imagine that you would perform nearly as well with this hanging over you."

Weiss snapped to attention at that note. Yes, performance and more importantly the chance of this effecting Ruby's grades or even worse the team's ranking was not to be allowed! She turned in her seat to face the chagrined scythe properly. "Yes, think of all the times you two have already shared. All the battles you've faced, the trials you've overcome together. Ruby has stated she is sorry and deeply regrets not taking your feelings into account. Surely this is enough to prove how genuine her feelings are in this matter." Pleased with her own remarks in this matter Weiss turned back to face Ruby. Hopefully between her and Blake they will have managed to return some semblance of sanity back into this room.

Ruby at that note stopped worrying at her cloak and gazed deeply into the blade of her beloved scythe. Weiss in a small part of her mind was pleased that she had apparently gotten that part right at least. Ruby took a deep calming breath before speaking clearly to Crescent Rose. "They're right. I hold you too dear to let something like that stop me from caring for you. I made a mistake and I'm sorry, I just want us to go back to what we had before." Taking a moment to wipe her eyes clear she gave the scythe a sorrowful smile. "I'm sorry Crescent Rose, will you find it in yourself to forgive me?"

The other members of team RWBY awaited with held breath for the scythe's response to the heartfelt plea from their leader. A long tense moment passed in silence between scythe and girl. As the silence dragged on a feeling of intense anxiousness crept over the team. What would happen if the two of them didn't make up? Would Crescent Rose hold this against Ruby even now? What would they do if this didn't work? Did someone slip something into their drinks at dinner? 

Finally after what felt to be a lifetime the scythe slowly slid from where it had been propped up and fell towards the sorrowful girl who leapt from her chair to meet the scythe halfway to grab it in a crushing hug. "Thank you! I'm sorry, I'll never do it again! I promise it's just you and me from now on sweetheart!" Letting out a heavy sigh Weiss glanced over to Blake who shared a similar look of amused relief that this newest brand of madness had finally passed. Turning to look at the last member of their team the two of them were somehow not entirely surprised to see a watery eyed Yang looking far too happy to see her sister making up with a hyper deadly scythe.

The remainder of the day thankfully returned to some sense of what was now considered highly valued quiet normalcy . Weiss decided that she had enough of trying to work out the finer points of the complicated relationship girl and sniper-scythe shared and instead turned to her homework. At least in this case, when she didn't know how to address something there was a book on the matter. Blake had dove into her current favorite book series in hopes of letting this all wash away, and Yang had done probably the wisest thing of the bunch of them and decided to take a nap. Ruby however spent the remainder of the day lavishing attention on her beloved weapon. Soon the room was filled with the quiet noises of homework, the turning of pages, soft snores and the sweet nothings one whispers to high caliber rifles.

That night and the ones following would see Ruby sleeping with the weapon next to her in her own bed, despite Weiss' concern about the dangers of sleeping next to a large very sharp blade. She had been about to seriously press this issue to Ruby on the third night but was assured by Yang that this wasn't worth the anxiety she thought it was. Something about being sure Crescent Rose was being very careful to not hurt Ruby after their recent ordeal. Weiss was convinced that it was a sister thing.

\---------Several days later---------

Ruby had been acting strange recently. Well, if Blake considered it to herself she was really only acting slightly stranger than she usually did. It was more that the rest of the team were all taking notice of it that was making it really stand out. Weiss thought most of what the girl did was strange and Blake would find herself agreeing on some of the same things. However it was when Yang, so used to her sister's quirks mentioned something that the team realized that things were really getting beyond the norm. Weiss and Blake could both hear that she was whispering and even giggling on occasion to her scythe late at night and even Yang had noticed Ruby giving odd looks to her teammate's weapons anytime they were doing maintenance on them.

The faunus girl gave a long sigh and decided to just shuffle those concerns to the back of her mind for the day to be considered over later.

It was the weekend and without classes today everyone was finding someway to amuse themselves with their time off. Weiss had been dragged off into town by Yang, Coco, and Velvet in what was likely to be something seen in the news by day's end in all likelihood. Blake had decided to grab what peace she could get these days and track down a few books in the library, go find a quiet corner and sit herself down with a coffee machine and spend the day with her nose in a novel or two. With two such tomes under one arm she was intending on returning to the dorm room she shared with the rest of her team to gather the book she had been working on most recently before retiring to find her quiet corner. Arriving at her shared room Blake unlocked the door and began to step inside.

"Wha-BLAKE!"

Blake slammed the door behind herself and with several panicked breaths she took in the empty hallway she had run back out into. With all the instincts that had been trained into her she quickly took stock of what had she had just seen, decided that she didn't really need to think about it, threw all the information she had just gathered into the bin to be forgotten about and rebooted her mind into a pre 'walking into room' state.

After a minute or two of making sure all her synapses were working as she wanted them to, the faunus girl took another calming breath, turned to press the side of her head to the door and after ensuring that everything sounded safe she opened the door to the dorm once again.

This time when she entered the room its occupants were right where they should be on any normal day, doing normal things that did not arouse any suspicion with their actions, and most certainly not where the now empty portion of her mind had told her they had previously been. She spared the leader of her team a small nod while continuing to ignore her slightly ruffled clothes and headed towards her own bed to pick up the book she had left sitting there.

Ruby glanced up from the book she had been holding upside down and gave her a small nod in return with a smile that was only slightly too large. "Hello Blake how are you today?" Spoken just a little too high and a little too fast, Blake nonetheless did not spare a second thought on Ruby's tone.

"Oh, doing well. Just picking up a book. Was planning on trying to get caught up on some reading." Blake quickly tucked the book under her arm with the other novels she was carrying and quickly turned back for the door.

Ruby replied with a stiff nod as Blake bee-lined for the exit. "Reading is a good thing to do with your time off. Have fun!"  
With another short nod to Ruby, Blake started back out into the hall calling back as the door closed. "I'll be out most of the day, and I don't expect Weiss and Yang to be back anytime soon. So-uh... Have a good day." On that almost painfully awkward note Blake shut the door solidly behind her and strode down the hall determinedly trying to fight off the returning mental image of Ruby, dressed in only her cloak posed in front of a scythe that had been propped up on a chair.

\---------------------------------

"Alright Ruby Rose! That is quite enough!" The sudden shout brought the attention of Yang and Blake from where the faunus girl had been trying to get Yang to focus on their most recent lesson.

The past few days had been awkward between Ruby and Blake to say the least. However with some very determined work at pretending nothing had happened and that certain images and memories were best left locked deep in the vaults of someone's subconscious never to be awakened lest they wreck terrible havoc on the surrounding countryside of the mind, had made sure nothing that should not be talked about remained that way.

However that did not do anything for Ruby's already odd behavior and it seemed that Weiss had finally reached her wits end.

"You have been behaving oddly the past few days and I've had just about enough! Whispering to Crescent Rose at all hours of the night while the rest of us are trying to sleep and don't think I haven't noticed the looks you keep giving us when we're doing any sort of work on our own weapons. I hereby demand that you explain yourself!" Pointing imperiously at where the scythe wielding girl had been huddled with her weapon of choice Weiss squared up and waited for a response from the younger girl.

Being called on to offer explanation for her actions Ruby struggled to stammer out an excuse. "Well, it's just that... you see, we- that is me and Crescent Rose..." She shot a pleading look at Weiss and when no mercy was apparently being offered she continued on quieter than before. ".. You see, it's just that we were talking and decided that, well you know..." The youngest huntress was slowly going red in the face as she worked to formulate her next sentence. "...That if it's you guys, and you're up for it, that uh... maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try swapping sometime? I mean, you guys were really cool to us when we had a problem and we trust you and we decided that if we were going to try it out with anyone..." Finally having run out of fuel Ruby stammered and stumbled to a halt, seemingly curling in on herself.

Weiss seemed somewhat mollified at that answer but still remained confused as to what the odd behavior was about if that's all there was to it. She looked over towards Blake and Yang in hopes of getting some better idea as to what the big concern was about this. The three of them all shared a long silent look and ran over the information each of them had stored in their own heads.

Blake unfortunately had just slightly more than the other two and after sparing it the briefest thought she suddenly came to the realization of what Ruby was driving at. She shared this with the others in the silent but all too telling action of getting her face to somehow cover itself in a full blush.

Yang and Weiss watched on in confusion at their friend's sudden change of complexion. Turning to each other they still weren't able to gleam what it was that was causing Blake to change colors. Finally after taking this new development into account and adding it to what her sister had said Yang finally reached the wreckage of where Blake's line of thought had crashed. In short order her face also took on the same red hue her partner's had.

Watching the change come over Yang as well Weiss felt truly lost at what was going on. She was not sure what conclusion the other two had finally come to but ran their reaction through her own mental processes. After several more moments of working through the pathways of her thoughts she had yet to crash into the same wreckage Yang and Blake had, but she could certainly see the smoke from where she was.

The three of them as one turned their reddened faces back to where their team leader had been mere moments before. Now only a cloud of red petals falling to the ground and a retreating shout coming from the open doorway to the hallway remained. "YOUKNOWIFYOUGUYSWEREUPFORITANDALLTHATIS!"

\-----End-----

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a thing. The original prompt for this story was made on a late Saturday night while heavily inebriated. Later edits and cleaning were made while only slightly inebriated.
> 
> Special thanks are to be given to the anon on /u/ that gave me feedback about how I had organized dialogue and to Based Leo who saw my original prompt and made some killer art of it. You can find Leo's art of said prompt here http://breakfastbooty.tumblr.com/post/139772472145/full-size-saw-a-cute-idea-on-the-rwbyg-on-u and while you're there go check out some of his other stuff. He's a seriously cool dude for making that comic and for letting me link him in this trash story I made.


End file.
